


Pure Skill

by Allofdaships



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexader Hamilton, Bi Alexander Hamilton, Bi Hercules Mulligan, CAN WE FUCKING CONFER SIR, Feedback Welcome, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Laurens has issues, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Lafayette, Past Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Perfect spelling/grammar (hopefully), Slow Updates, Updates are few and far between, aaron burr sir, debates, jeffmads - Freeform, modern day AU, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: When the class debate gets a bit... heated, Alexander meets Laurens.The rest is history.





	

“And so, that settles the debate for today. Alexander, I will have to side with you. Congratulations.” said the professor, much to the distaste of Madison, who groaned loudly, slapping his hands on the desk.   
“How did he win?!” he yelled, staring directly at the smirking student across from him. Alexander shrugged, collecting the mass of papers spewed across his desk into a pile. He looked around, his eyes carrying a glint that only seemed to come up when he had won something like a debate; especially against Madison.   
“Pure skill, Madison.” he grinned, “Maybe you could do with some.”   
This sent Madison over the edge. He stormed up to Alexander and punched him square in the jaw. At first silence fell across the over-filled classroom. Then people started yelling at both the teenagers, before a couple of classmates, including Alexander’s good friend Hercules Mulligan, grabbed both by their sleeves and dragged them away. Hercules led Hamilton outside, yelling something all the way.   
Alexander couldn’t see properly, and his jaw was stinging like a motherfucker. He stumbled with Hercules’ fast movements, attempting not to make too much noise. He couldn’t help but let out a few breathy gasps and quiet groans of pain as they made their way through the school. He knew Hercules, and he knew he had a one-way ticket to the nurse’s office for a good few hours. He allowed his arms to go limp as Hercules dragged him, talking (or more accurately, yelling) about ‘that dickhead Madison’ and his ‘stupid anger problems that always end up getting someone hurt’. Hamilton decided not to bring up the fact that that was the first-time Madison had ever gotten physical with him, because he was in no place to defend him.   
The stumble to the nurse’s office wasn’t exactly fun on anyone’s part. By the time he was sat outside the door to the office, Alexander’s nose had decided to join in the fun. The blood ran quickly down his face, causing the teenager to cringe. It felt like a lifetime before anything happened, and that was a younger boy, with dark curls and a cute face was brought to one of the chairs by a hoard of children. He was in an even worse state than Alexander;  
His nose looked disfigured and painful, his lips were swollen and bloody, and there were multiple cuts rubbed onto his face. He was also clutching his chest and crying quietly. One of the people around him was a boy with similar hair, but much longer, and tied into a ponytail behind his head with what seemed to be an elastic band. This boy was talking to him in a calm, collected manner, a French accent laced in his kind words. He shooed everyone else away, thanking them all as they left. He got onto his knees in front of the boy and placed two hands on his arms, rubbing them softly.   
Alexander couldn’t help but stare at the boy with a pitiful, nearly distressed face. He spoke to them, with a soft, quiet voice.  
“Did you forget some homework or something?”  
The young teenager giggled softly through his tears, smiling weakly. He looked over to Alexander and winced at the state of his face.  
“D-Did you?”  
Alexander chuckled, shaking his head, and grasping his jaw.  
“Let’s just say that the Class Debate got a bit… heated. I won, though, so it doesn’t really matter. But you, what the hell happened?!”  
The boy shrugged. He clearly didn’t want to discuss it. Alexander noticed this, and decided to drop the subject. Before long a nurse came out, asking Alexander to come in. He refused, insisting the most injured of the two to get medical attention before him. Upon seeing the true damage inflicted on the other, he was taken straight to the office. Before he was carted away, however, he smiled at Alexander.  
He smiled at Alexander.


End file.
